Oyoko & Hiei Another once upon a time
by Reithandina
Summary: Hiei needed a bath. Oyoko was bathing. Such desire someone can get with first sight and touch. A lovestory oneshot. HieiXOyoko. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**_A/N: This is a one-shot similar to Bouken and Bankotsu. There's lemon in this and I hope it's good._**

Oyoko & Hiei - Another Once upon a Time...

Hiei was once again out and escoting the makai areas to make sure no humans was to enter this dangerous place, now when the kekkai barrier is gone. And because he lost in the tournaments, he's doomed to guard the forrests.  
It is one of those days that he hates; too hot to be outside and the areas are filled with stinking low level demons who are too stupid to not attack those superior to them themselves.

Whipping off his sword in the air he really feels like to have a bath, for darn all that green and purple blood is everywhere on his new black outfit. Even his dark hair have been died purple by the blood.

He follows his nose, and takes the dash for it. The goo is already itchy to his skin, how he shall be pleased when it's gone, and how angry he is right now. If he could ge that son of a bitch back from life, he'd killed him again for doing this to him.

A sudden beautiful singing voice comming from the hotspring makes him so suddenly curious. He makes a leap and lands on a branch, where he looks down to see a demoness. And not just any demoness but a fire fox at that. A vixen who sits there on a rock, all naked and small, combing her fireyred hair with her claws, while singing a low but beautiful tune.

Her Body is pale and lucious, soft he guesses, and curvefilled. Big breasts that fill nicely and round, almost juicy to look at. And then white fox ears and tail, tipped in black. Suddenly he just can't fit his pants anymore, and his body get's heaten up. What is this singing firevixen doing to him? Filling him with such dangerous desire.

His aroused scent forms like a barrier around them, which makes the female open her eyes. Those color filled eyes that makes him gasp. The passion, that is filled in those sunkissed golden orbs, that is nothing a like to Kurama's demon form, but one of a kind. One that makes him jump down on the ground and just stare at her.

The vixen though doesn't turn her head at him, but only her ears. Her eyes looks straight out, not seeing anything, but still her feelings are reflected in them. She's blind. A blind hot vixen, how can this be? But the most odd thing is, Hiei doesn't even care that she carries this fault. Actually it appears to be more sexy to him, and he nears her gentle.

Who's there? She asks with such a melanhody of a voice, yet hiei knows that she felt him as soon as he had entered the clearing if not earlier. He stops at the foot of her rock, and looks at her all up and down.

Hiei from the Ice mountains... Who sits here? He asks back, in such a teasing way, for how he loves to taunt and woo his preys. The female turns her head to the sound where in a short moment it would seem like she can see him, but perhaps it's just his aura she see's.

And to his surprise she arupts a hell lot of arousement just by that look, and blushes a bit. Some odd way, which have never happend before, Hiei feels really proud that he made her react like that and removes his sword, dropping it to the ground.

Oyoko Miréy does... Twin Sister of Bouken Miréy, and Cousin of Youko Kurama... This information makes him cork his brow. He didn't know Kurama had cousins. Well right now it doesn't matter really, and after dropping his shirt and shoes he stands in pants only, and is already unbuckling them.

The vixen seems to blush more, and with each new shade a new wave of desire brings up arousal from her body and she moves shakenly her fingers out to touch his chest, to see what he looks like, and already with one single small touch, she shivers.

Hiei let her touch him, let her see him, and just smirks corkily as she raises and moves her hands and fingers over his chest, one to his face, another down, to where his pants once was. A large erection is what she ends up feeling and she start breathing extremely hard.

Hiei's arms moves around the petty form of the blind vixen and gentle massage the skin. He moves gentle to the side and steps into the hot water, bringing her with, who have indeed felt what she needed and now comes to love what she have felt, and wants to taste and feel more of it.

And so it all starts. Oyoko moves her mouth to his chest and kiss it gentle, moving up and down, from neck to chest again. Her hands works on his tights, and muscles leaving his lenght out on purpose. Hiei moves himself to the edge where he leans her against it. His lips moves down to her neck and bites it gentle. Such a beautiful sound she makes with that, a low moan of pleasure and it urges him to move on.

He moves his fingers over her nipples and taunts them the fullest, her moans getting stronger and repeating. His other hand moves down to her flower and makes a few lightsome strokes. Oyoko Aches into his body and moans louder, which makes her react on intinct and she grabs his lenth stroking it with the same speed he does to her, until he picks up speed.

And then both suddenly cums, their fluid flushing around them in the water, which makes the whole spring smell of their desire. Breathing hard Hiei have made her ready for him, and guides his erection into her hotness. The moans and groans fills the air, and the blind vixen holds him tightly into her to feel every bit of his muscles spasm and tightening to each thrust.

It goes and goes and goes until with one loud moan they both cums again. The heat of the water is now rather cold as they collaps to each other, breathing hard and excausted. To them both this feels like something huge had just happend to them. Hiei looks down at the beautiful vixen a bit, somehow he came to think how he could loose control so fast, but when then looking at her eyes he see's why. She's indeed very desireable.

Not any longer Hiei is washing away the goo from his hair and oyoko is back on her rock, with hiei then after that sitting under it, listening to her small singing, like it was the only thing that mattered in this world. And after some time he closes his eyes and speaks right from his heart a bit uncertain.

Can I see you again? Tomorrow perhaps? He asks her gentle, which makes her stop singing and her hand comes down to his shoulder, she holds him a bit to feel his body language and then smiles for her self.

Ofcause... I'll be right here tomorrow... Hiei... She speaks his name for the first time which feel like a sucking in The hybrids stomache and he looks up at the female, right there and then feeling that he had found perhaps a mate.

Then I'll be there... Oyoko... With that promise he looks to the forest again, knowing that he have a lot to do. Checking on Yukina, making sure Kurama ain't doing mischievousness things with his mate, Rei, and then back to see Oyoko. Smiling he then bids her a farewell and leaves looking very much forward to seeing her again, that desireable vixen.

The end..

**_A/n: So how was it?_**


End file.
